Musica
by Himesamy
Summary: Bueno este es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi nee-sama pero espero que a ustedes les guste


Ciaoosu¡

Bueno este es mi primer historia GaLe espero que la disfruten esta historia la cree por el cumpleaños de mi nee-sama :D bueno sin mas contratiempos aquí esta:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Existe todo tipo de música, Pop, Rock , Metal, Banda, Regetton (pero esa la odio), Clásica, de todo tipo de música para el gusto de cada persona; en la escuela Fairy Tail en la ciudad de Magnolia, estaba cierta peli azul caminando con unos audifonos la chica era pequeña, su cabello estaba amarado de una coleta tenia una bandana naranja su falda era azul tableada un poco arriba de la rodilla tenia camisa escolar de 3 botones el de hasta arriba desabrochado un chaleco azul cielo y el sueter azul rey, como se dijo anteriormente tenia 2 audifonos una pequeña mochila cualquiera que la viera diría que es de primaria una colegiala pero no esta chica va en segundo de preparatoria caminaba a la escuela llego y vio a su mejor amiga Lucy Heartfilia ella de cabello rubio mas ala y con el mismo uniforme pero la falda un poco mas corta tenia mas busto que ella, a lucy le gustaba la música pop, cierto no hemos dicho el nombre de ella, ella se llama Levi McGarden

-levi-chan ohaiyo -saludo la rubia

Levi se quito los audifonos

-ohaiyo lu-chan -le contesto la peli azul

-levi-chan adivina que -le dijo lucy muy feliz

-¿que paso? -le pregunto levi

-natsu me invito a salir -dijo muy feliz y emocionada

-que bien, ya era hora -dijo Levi abrazando a lucy

Sono la campana y levi caminaba hacia adentro ya que lucy se tuvo que adelantar, caminaba a su salón cuando sintió que alguien le agarro la cabeza, volteo y vio a Gajeel Redfox el era de cabello negro ojos rojos con algunos persings

-¿que hace alguien de primaria aquí? -pregunto gajeel a el le gustaba el rock

-deja de molestarme redfox -dijo levi molesta

-ahh eras tu enana -dijo soltando la cabeza y siguiendola

-no me molestes -dijo caminando un poco mas rápido

-hey la enana esta de malas -dijo gajeel aun siguiendola

-por que no consigues algo que hacer -dijo levi

-ya lo tengo -dijo con los hombros arriba

-pues ve a hacerlo -dijo

-ya lo hago -dijo

-¿y que es? -dijo ella irritada

-molestarte gehe -dijo con su sonrisa u risita ella fruncio el seño y lo ignoro y se entro a su salón

Ya pasaron las clases y sono la campana para el descanso y Levi salio con su libro favorito Gost girl (puse este libro por que yo solo leo libros de ficción o de terror y mis compañeras me dijeron que era de amor o algo así) se puso los audifonos y se puso a leer

-oye gajeel no es levi -dijo natsu mirando a levi

-si es la enana -dijo levemente sonrojado

-y dime... Le diras lo que sientes por ella -dijo natsu golpeandole el brazo con el codo

-urusai salamander -dijo gajeel sonrojado

-yo ya le dije a lucy deberías decirle a levi -dijo yéndose

-a lo mejor salamander tenga razón muy bien gajeel muy bien vamos con la enana -pensó gajeel caminando hacia levi llego y le toco el hombro ella se quito los audifonos y volteo

-¿que quieres? -le dijo levi

-yo...yo..yo yo quería disculparme por todo lo que te e hecho -dijo gajeel.

Levi no lo creía

-¿como? -pregunto ella

-lo siento

-ok ¿que te pasa? -pregunto

-nada que no puedo disculparme enana -dijo en tono falso de ofendido

-perdón pero es que es raro que TU te disculpes por algo -dijo aun sorprendida

-lo se y ¿que escuchas? -le pregunto -de seguro pop -pensó

-metálica -dijo ella

El se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca en forma de "0"

-¿como? -pregunto

-metálica -repitió

-estas bromeando -dijo este

-no me gusta Metálica, ACDC, Iron Maiden, Megathed, Sonata Ártica entre otras ¿por? -dijo y pregunto esta

-no es cierto... Cielos con esto creo que me gustas mas -dijo por error gajeel cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo vio a levi roja como tomate -¿lo dije en voz alta? -pregunto

-s...si -asistió roja

-diablos esto yo enana veras -trataba de decir gajeel

-yo también -lo interrumpió levi

-¿tu también que? -pregunto al no entender

-tu también me gustas -dijo levi, gajeel no lo creía así que solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y la beso era un beso tímido y lento y correspondido

Al final de toda la música igual termina juntado personas bueno excepto Natsu y Lucy ya que a Lucy le gusta el pop y a Natsu el rock pero... Eso ya es otra historia

Fin~~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

si lo se otra vez los deje con la icognita pero les prmeto que si tengo mas de 5 reviews are segunda parte pero NaLu

bueno...

Ciao Ciao


End file.
